


Protect Your Secrets, Lose Your Mind

by LiinHaglund



Series: Inappropriate [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, All aboard the express train to hell, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Brainwashing, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hate Sex, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to Hell is paved with good intentions, and the headmaster only had the very purest intentions when he made Snape tutor Potter in Occlumency.</p><p>Snape doesn't tolerate failures, so he will make Potter learn one way... or the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Your Secrets, Lose Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlenyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlenyn/gifts).



> Squeamish people can go somewhere else for rainbows and butterflies, I promise you'll find none here.
> 
> I blame Merlenyn for this.

“I have to admit, I have precious little hope of you mastering Occlumency, Miss Potter,” Snape drawled when she showed up.

She glared at him. “Perhaps I would with a competent teacher, sir,” she mocked him. They had been at it for days and at best she could focus for a few minutes before he won. At first it had been horribly embarrassing, but now it was getting dull to have him in her head.

“Perhaps you need proper motivation,” Snape mused. “Clearly someone like the Dark Lord taking over your mind is not enough to frighten you.”

“It is. Why does everyone assume I have Hermione's gift of focusing on boring tasks for hours on end?” At best she was a mediocre student, and worst of all – he knew it.

“Take your clothes off.”

She did a double take and looked at him suspiciously.

“Today, Potter.”

She sighed and took her uniform off, then her underwear, before he decided to hex her. She was nothing much to look at, she knew. He pushed her backwards over the only non-cluttered desk until she laid down on her back, his hands grabbing her legs and moving them wide apart.

He must have cast a spell at some point, because she couldn't move from her position at all. Even if she would never admit it out loud, he was a very skilled wizard for a surly pervert.

“Now, Miss Potter, let's try a different approach to your education.”

He cast the Legilimency spell at the same time as he touched her, and in a very pleasant way. If slightly rough. She failed, of course, to keep him out. She felt dirty for having to keep her eyes locked with his. Once he was out of her mind, he was also no longer touching her. She failed to see how this would help.

The second time he cast the spell that day she felt him once again touch her. One thumb on her clit, two fingers in her cunt. She could move enough to squeeze around his fingers.

“I don't see how this will help,” she scoffed.

Snape smirked and repeated his little game a third time, and by now she was sure she was soaking wet. Her clit was swollen and sore from his rough fingers. He always touched her too rough, never gentle, always like he wanted to punish her.

On the fourth try she put up no resistance at all and this time it only seemed to amuse him. Probably because he had his cock deep in her cunt. It was an odd feeling to have something up there while her mind replayed memories not even related to sex.

“I really don't see how this will help,” she mumbled. He was holding still inside her now that the spell was not in effect and she couldn't even squirm because of whatever binding spell he had cast on her before. Only her neck and head were unaffected. And her cunt, but squeezing would be rewarding him.

“If I can't teach you, Miss Potter, I will have to train you,” Snape said. “Your wits may be too scattered for you to master this particular branch of magic, but I can make sure you think about something other than Dumbledore's secrets every time someone is inside your feeble mind.”

She blinked and realized he essentially meant brainwashing her for the sake of the greater good.

“I could have tortured you, you know.”

She smirked. “What makes you think this isn't torture, professor?”

He breached her mind again. His hips snapped sharply. She was so wet and aroused that even as tight as she was there was not much resistance. It made her feel dirty to know Snape knew her every thought.

Damn him, but she knew it was working, because it felt so much better when he fucked her and twisted her mind at the same time. She was helpless, and she knew he enjoyed having power over her. Knew that he knew that she liked it. He had sorted through every dirty thought until, when he slipped out of her mind he laughed.

“What makes me think this isn't torture?” he mocked, once again keeping still.

She licked her lips. “Lemme move.”

He didn't, but he once more entered her mind and started fucking her again.

 

* * *

 

Both Hermione and Ron would have been horrified to know what their friend was up to – for different reasons, granted – and it was with a thorough sense of foreboding that The Chosen One, the Wizarding World's Saviour, a troublemaker extraordinaire, and the owner of a splendid invisibility cloak intentionally scraped a shoe on the floor to make some noise.

Predictably, and terrifyingly, this made her most loathed professor swirl around and briskly walk to the sound.

It was half past midnight. Past curfew.

She stood still, ignoring her beating heart, and did nothing to stop him as he instead of grasping thin air grabbed her cloak. His hand pulled the hood away.

“Really, Potter?” The rest of the cloak was pulled off her.

She shrugged. “I didn't realize how late it was?” she tried without putting any effort at all into the lie.

He managed to look both unimpressed and put-upon. “Follow me.”

She followed him to his office. It was as gloomy and cluttered as always. The door shut behind them.

“I would say that I was disappointed in you, but I would rather not waste time on concepts you will never grasp.”

Alone now, he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her further inside, through a door she had failed to notice on previous visits. The small room held an old couch and a fireplace, a few bookcases, and a side table piled high with magazines that looked like the boring, scientific kind.

There was another door, but he stopped in that small room.

“Take off your shoes, socks and underwear.”

She did as he wanted. The floor was cold under her bare feet. While she had been busy he had opened his pants and sat down on the couch.

“Come here. Fuck yourself.”

It was hardly the cold that made her shiver when she awkwardly straddled his lap. He helped guide her so that his cock found her hole.

“No need to act like a shy maiden, we both know you're anything but.”

She sank down a bit, then pulled up, then down again.

“All the way,” he warned.

She obeyed, but bit her lip when she felt him go deeper than she liked.

“Move. You're not stopping until I say so.”

When she made her body move like he wanted – too hard, too deep – she wrapped her arms around his neck to help her balance.

“I hate you,” she breathed. It wasn't a snarl or a hiss, she was just stating a fact of life.

He laughed, grabbing her hips and forcing her to sit still with his cock filling every millimeter of her hole. “I have never met a Potter I liked,” he whispered against her lips. “Complain all you like, you were already soaking wet _before_ anything touched your cunt tonight. I've seen you squirm in class, like a bitch in heat. You wanted to get caught tonight.”

“Yes,” she snapped.

He let go of her hips, an expectant look on his face.

She moved, angrily slamming herself against his groin so that it hurt a bit inside, changing her angle so each movement felt like it was a punishment. It was, really. Sex with him always had an element of pain and discomfort.

It felt like an eternity before Snape grabbed her hips with bruising force to keep her down, to keep himself sheathed in her sore hole. He moaned, drawn out and low, hands caressing her instead of bruising her.

One of his hands grabbed her hair and held her head still while he kissed her roughly. She had been panting and his tongue slid right inside her open mouth. She tried to push him away, but he spanked her hard enough that she jolted in his lap.

Apparently this appealed to him, because he spanked her again even though she allowed him to kiss her.

“Stand up,” he said and pushed her backwards.

His cock slipped from her cunt and she nearly fell, but she managed to find her balance and stand.

 

 


End file.
